Laptop computers have a keyboard portion that houses most of the internal components of the computer, such as for example, the processor, memory, motherboard, drivers, network cards, power source, and the like. The laptop computers may also have a screen portion that is coupled to the keyboard portion.
When the laptop computer is closed such that the screen portion is laid on top of the keyboard portion, the laptop computer may have an overall thickness or “z stack” dimension. As the design of laptop computers continues to evolve, consumers tend to desire a laptop computer having a thinner overall thickness or “z stack” dimension.